


3V3NT HOR1ZON

by vwvriska



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, POV Terezi Pyrope, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwvriska/pseuds/vwvriska
Summary: Terezi Has Been Flying Around The Black Hole For A While, Looking For Vriska(This Is Set During The Epilogues)





	3V3NT HOR1ZON

**Author's Note:**

> Just A Really Short One Piece That I Did For Whatever Reason >:]  
> This Is Also My First Writing Piece That I've Ever Really Done, So Sorry If It's Not Too Good

Emptiness.

That's what Terezi tasted as she stuck out her long, grayish teal tongue into the empty abyss. The desolate white void was decorated only by the giant black hole whirling endlessly, its maw having already consumed the impossible labyrinth that was once Paradox Space. She didn't know how long it had been since she first started her search, as time didn't work the same there as did anywhere else. Hell, she didn't even know if time existed in the lonely white expanse. If it did, she couldn't tell. She didn't have a way to track it, and she never once slept, for fear of drifting too close to the black hole.

As she turned her rocket pack off for the moment, tired of flying in what seemed like endless circles, she sighed. Pulling out her phone, she tapped away at the lock screen, opening it up. It somehow never once ran out of power for as long as she had been out there, however long _that_ was. She sniffed at the screen, smelling the interlocking walls of the blue and teal texts that covered the screen in Johns messages. She missed John, and according to his texts, he had missed her too. Sighing again, as she had done countless times on this journey, she put her phone away into the safety of her pockets. She didn't have the energy to keep rereading her messages, as it brought even more loneliness in the already barren expanse.

Terezi turned her head "down", towards the endless chaos that was the black hole. For some reason, every time she sniffed in its direction, she couldnt help but get the feeling that it was... Alive, somehow. Familiar. She knew what the smell reminded her of, but she didnt know _how_ she knew. _After all, how could someone smell an aspect?_ And of all of the aspects, space? It just didn't make sense to her, even after being trapped in the broken landscape for so long.

After what seemed like an eon, she finally turned away, and started up her rocket pack again, continuing the seemingly eternal search for Vriska.


End file.
